The Herbology Lover's Lover
by cows4ever
Summary: Meet Emma Larrington,a first year at hogwarts. This is the start of her new life as a witch, which she'll start to learn more about the wizarding world, and about relationships. I suck @ summeries. NevilleXOC
1. Chapter 1

** I don't own Harry Potter. Will never own it! :'(**

Character Profile

Name: Emma Larrington

Eye color: a dark, choclatey brown

Hair color: light brown, stick straight, reaches mid-back

Personality: shy at first, but once you get to know her (or when she gets comfortable with you), she's really energetic and hyper, and when she's serious, she will yell at you if _you_ don't take it seriously.

Likes: puppies, bunnies, rainbows, badgers, unicorns, "mythical creatures", and pancakes!

Dislikes: Meany heads, bitchy girls, stuck up boys, and fish.

All about Emma: Her mother is a witch, while her father is a Muggle, so I guess that makes her a half-blood. She going to hogwarts, where she's excited to learn about mythical creatures, and Herbology, which her mother aced at. Her dream is to become a doctor at St. Mungos, and to have a happy and healthy family in the future. She has an older brother, Shawn, who goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and is an Griffendor.

**Start of Story!**

I looked up at my older brother, who was being smuthered by our mum, who was worrying about how her poor little boy (he isn't little, and he never will be!) might," Hurt his poor little head while he's away." Please! Like that would ever happen. He's a bloody Griffendor for pete's sake. From what I hear from Uncle Ralph (my mum's little brother) and Shawn, Griffendors' never get hurt. But since they're both griffendor, and I'm a first year, I totally believed them.

"Now listen, Emma," Mum said, diverting her attention from Shawn to me," you be safe, don't let the boys anywhere _near_ you, and eat well. Okay?" "Okay Mum. I will," I said in a soft voice, looking over to the wall where we had to run through to get to the maroon train that most of my family has ridden (sp?) in the past. Now that I realized, I'm pretty nervous. I never really did like going to new places I've never been before, or meeting new people.

"Emma! Let's go!" Shawn said excitedly, adjusting his cart in front of the brick wall in between platforms 9 and 10. "Hold your piggies!" I growled back at him, adjusting my own cart as well. "Okay! Bye mum! Bye dad!" Shawn said, as he ran through the brick wall. I looked at mum, my dad standing behind her, and said," Buh-bye mum and dad." Then, I too, ran through the wall in between platform 9 and 10. _This is the beggining of the new year_, I thought to myself as I passed through the "solid" brick wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. I own the people that never exsisted till now.**

After I passed throught the wall, I made my way towards my waiting brother. He looked at me and we nodded at the same time, letting eachother silently know that we'll be in different capartments. Putting our trunks away, we made our way to one of the doors that led to the inside of the gigantic, but marvolous, maroon train.

While Shawn stepped into the train excitidly, I stepped in nervously. Did I ever tell you how I don't like new places and people? And did I ever tell you that when I do, I start to hypervenilate? Yeah. I think it's happening right now! As soon as I stepped onto the maroon train, my breathing sped up two notches, and I regreted making the desision of splitting up with Shawn.

I slowly made my way to the back of the train, trying to calm down my rapid breathing. By the time I found an empty capartment, in the back, the train was already moving. Sitting down on the comfy seats inside, I leaned back my head, my brown eyes closing while I'm still trying to calm my breath.

After finally calming down, I opened my eyes, and looked around the cabin. The seats were a pateren of red and blue stripes, and it had leathery texture (A/N I have no idea what it looks like inside the cabin anymore). A few minutes later, the capartment door opened, and a girl with brown bushy hair, brown eyes, and a boy with short dark brown hair, and buck teeth, appeared in the place of the cabin's door.

"Excuse me. Is it okay if we sit here?" the bushy haired girl asked me. The boy next to her was fiddling with his fingers, twirling his thumbs around eachother. "S-Sure," I said, scooting over a bit. The bushy haired girl sat in front of me, while her companion sat next to me, about one-in-a-half feet away from me. "Thanks. We really needed a compartment," the girl said, smiling wide, making her show her big teeth. "By the way, I'm Hermione Granger, and the boy next to you is Neville Longbottom," Hermione said, pointing a finger at herself, then at the boy next to me.

"It's nice t-to meet you," I said quietly, blushing a little at how these _**new**_ people (well acutually Hermione) were so forward. "My name's Emma Larrington." Hermione smiled wider (if that's possible), and she started a conversasion with me. She asked all these random questions like, "Did you read 'Hogwarts: A History' yet?" and," What house do you think you'll be in?". I thought it was really weird, how a witch I just met started to ask me questions that I didn't feel like answering.

I started to get aggitated with all her questions, so I spoke up. "Could you please stop? It's getting a little weird for me," I said, and she, thankfully, stopped with the questions about Hogwarts, but moved onto other questions. "Have you ever been to France?" Hermione asked me and Neville. Neville shook his head, but I grinned. "Yes! You?" I said, and then me and Hermione got into a conversation about the countries we've been to and where we want to go next.

By the time the train stopped, Hermione and I were in a deep discution whether Germany can kick Italy's butt. "But Hermione," I said, getting up and smoothed the uniform's skirt (Hermione, Neville, and I changed earlier)," Germany has all the strong and determined men and women." "No 'buts' Emma. Italy is the romantic country, where some of the most talented artist have lived and came from," Hermione argued back, and we walked out of the carpartment, carrying our muggle clothes.

"First years! First years over 'ere!" A big man said. He had a rough looking, black beard, and rough black hair. He was so big, he looked half giant. "Hello Hagrid," I heard a black haired boy say to the man. I didn't here his response. Instead, I heard Hermione call me over to one of the boats by the water. When the man stepped into his boat, we were of to the famous Hogwarts I heard so much about.

A few minutes into the ride, a magical (get it? We're going to a magic school, and I'm calling it 'magical') looking castle came into veiw from the fog that was surronding the top of the water. "Wow."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter ever, so pester someone else about the problem!**

**Chapter Three**

We walked up flights of stairs, following a strict looking woman that looked to be in her mid sixties. I doubt that. She could be a hundred and three for all we know. When we stopped in front of large wooden doors, the strict older woman dressed in green robes, turned to us and explained about the houses and House Points. While she was rambling, I hoped that I was in a house, that was decent looking and comfortable, and, well... _me_.

While we waited, a green eyes boy with messy dark hair, a ginger haired boy with lots of freckles on his face, and a pale haired boy with pale skin started talking, which turned into a verbal fight. I didn't want to get involved, so I just stayed where I was, next to my new friends, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. Their last names sound reall weird, since I'm so used to having people with normal last names like Smith, John, and William. They lady came back, saying that they were ready, but before she could finish her sentance, my male companion stepped from the group, yelling his toads name.

When all that was cleared, we walked through the giant oak doors, and on the other side, was something much different from the stone hallways leading to this warm looking room. There were four long tables, each with kids of all ages, sizes, and skin tone, with the same colored tie at the same table. Probably to catorgorize the school by house colors. Above the room was no ceiling, but instead a stary night sky with floating candles, half helping to illuminate the large room. And with an eduacated guess, I concluded which house was what, from what I heard from the strict looking proffesser and the knowlageable Hermione Granger.

From the left, in all green and silver ties, was probably Slytherin, some of the boys and girls sneering and thinking of a way to bully us or tortcher our first year of wizarding school. Next to them were females and males that looked hungry for knowlage, by just looking into their eyes. You could tell by just looking at them, that if you set a thick encyclopedia in front of them, that they'll have read it through by midnight. They must be Ravenclaw, with their blue and silver ties around their necks.

Next to the knowlage seeking group was a table full of red and gold ties, rough looking people that looked like they could run a marathon and battle a dragon all in the same day without rest. I was guessing that this was Griffendor, the place where my Uncle was, and where my older brother was sitting next to a pair of red headed twins that looked awfully like the ginger haired boy during the verbal fight. I somehow caught Shawn's eyes, and he grinned excitedly, probably waiting for me to be just like him and become a Griffendor like out dear Uncle Ralph.

And lastly, at the far right, was a table that looked so comfortable, that I just wanted to walk over there and skip the sorting. The table was full of softly smiling people, as if they wouldn't care if they don't get any new kids this year. Their black and gold ties hung around their necks, as if they were just as comfortable as the kids that wore them. I guess they were the last one, Hufflepuff. The kids there acted like my late Aunt Margret, who was my mother's older sister, before she died from a Ministry mistake at her work. Hmmmmm...

I barely heard Hermione begin to talk about Hogwarts history while we were walking towards the front of the room, where a wrinkly old hat sat on top of a stool. An air was given off from the hat, as if it dared one of us newbies to take a try, and put it on. This must've been the Sorting hat that my older brother was talking about. The old brown hat began to sing, startling about half of the first years in our huddled group. It was a weird song, something I wasn't used to hearing.

The older woman begun to say names of the kids that were huddled around eachother like pengiuns during a snow storm. My knee began to shake, my conciousness kicking into my 'Nervous Wreck Mode' as Shawn likes to put it. During the NWM, my knees shook, my hands grew clamey, my lips trembled in fear, and I began to shake all over, like I was having a mini seizure. "Calm down, Emma," Hermione said, as she walked up the dias steps to face her personal doom that she has to live with for seven years ahead of her.

_"GRIFFENDOR!" _the old hat roared, and the gold and red table cheered and clapped, as my new friend walked with her head held up high towards the rowdy table. I felt a little sorry for her. A few more people went, before my own name was called," Emma Larrington!" I walked up the steps as calmly as I could. I tripped a little, making some of the Slytherins that were already sorted snicker at my clumsyness. But anyone would have tripped if they were nervous about their own future in life. Right?

As I sat on the tall stool, I folded my hands, so I could try and stop them from shaking so much. _"Hmmmmmm. A Larrington, eh?"_ the hat sad, a pleasured grin on his leather face. What was he? Canadian? _"It's been awhile before I saw someone like you. Most of your family are Griffendors, yes? Well... you're different. Like your dear aunt. You want to be with the people that make you feel safe, yet... you want to go somewhere that feels like home. Maybe Ravenclaw would do? You're clever enough. No no. That won't do,"_ the hat continued, making me feel more nervous then before.

_"How about Griffendor, since your friends and family are there. And you are brave. But that won't do either. And Slytherin is a big no, since you are cunning or sly,"_ it said, still in some thought. Wow. What a way to make a girl feel specail by saying they aren't cunning. _"I know now! It's perfect for you. Comfy, safe, just right for you. HUFFLEPUFF!"_ the leather hat concluded, making the Hufflepuff table jump up and clap in joy and politness. I walked toward then.

But as I past the Griffendor table, my brother caught my eye. His eyes were sad and held disappointment, making my heart sink far into my tummy. He... he doesn't like it that his little sister isn't like the rest of the family. I guess this was just a way to tell him weither or not I'd be precious to him or not. Guess I'm not... and I'm a freak in the family of Griffendors.

Sighing, I reached my destination, zoning out the rest of the sorting, and the Headmaster's speech. Barely touching my may food, I just stared down at my feet, feeling disappointed about this situation myself. What will my parents think about this predicament?

**So how was it? I know it's a bit sad at the end, but her brother was kind of hoping to have her in Griffendor with him. But I won't tell you why~! My lips/fingers/brain are sealed with a key, which is down in the bottom of a messy closet! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own HP in any way... That's just sad! :(**

**Chapter Four**

The next day, when I woke up, I looked around the room I was going to be sharing with three other first year girls. I was by the window, but since we were litterally underground, artificail sunlight streamed through the half closed gold curtains. Next to me were three occupied beds, soft snoring comeing from all three lumps in the comforter. The bed closest to me, head a girl with blazing red hair, tan skin, and the prettiest blue eyes you've ever seen. They looked like the ocean near the shore, when the sun was out and you're on an island, like the carribean. Her name was Rebecca Leecka, and she had an older sister in Ravenclaw, and a brother in Griffendor. She said, last night, that their family was a weird mix.

Next to her was Emily Lang, with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and grey eyes with specks of lapus lizuli(sp?) blue. She had super pale skin, as if she never went out into the sunlight. Her twin sister was in another room, since they had a little rivalry going on since they were nine years of age. And then, the one closest to the exit, was a dark skinned girl with dark hair and blonde highlights in random parts of her long hair and fringe. Her name was Elaine Panster, and she was an only child.

I left my warm bed quietly, so I wouldn't disturb the peaceful sleeping girls that shared my dorm. Since it was the first day of school, I dressed in the school uniform, which consisted of a dark grey skirt, a white blouse, and my black school tie from yesterday had black and gold strips, as if they appeared their last night with magic. Pulling on my robes, with my house crest where the old hogwarts insignia resided yesterday, I brushed my light brown hair, and braded it in two.

As I was leaving the room, I heard a few moans, and the rustling of fabric, as Emily and Elaine moved their covers to get ready for their first day. Leaving them to do their business, I walked down to the common room, where others in both boy and girl dorms, walked out of the entrance and towards the Great Hall, the name I learned from the Prefect. I followed the others, trusting that they new the way to the food, something I do often when it's only me and I have no one to turn to.

We reached the entrance, where everyone continued on, except me. I stopped to analize the place a bit more, since last night was a bit hard to study the area because I was being pushed by other first years. The tables were the same, as were the banners, professers, and colors of the ties. The only thing different was the ceiling. Instead of the night sky, it was the morning sky, the coulds covering other clouds with spots of light peeping through. As I was looking, someone bumped into me, making me lurch forward onto the cold floor. "Hey! Watch it!" the person yelled, making me blush in embarassment.

I looked up, to see Shawn standing there, looking down at his bag, cursing as some of his books fell out of his bag. "Well, I'm sorry. Excuse me," I said, tears staring to prickle at the edges of my eyes. I guess he really does hate me. I got up, not bothering to dust myself off, and I stomped on over to my table, the people I was assigned to at the begining of the year. "Em? Em! Wait! I didn't mean it! I thought you were someone else! Em! Just hold on!" Shawn said, following me, as if he really wanted to make up for what he said.

"Yeah right! I saw the way you looked at me yesterday! As if you were ashamed for me to ever be related to you in the first place!" I cried, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I wasn't ashamed! I was just sad. Sad that I wouldn't get to see you every morning and night," Shawn reasoned, as he grabbed ahold of my arm before I could reach the safety of my second home. "You're lieing," I muttered, looking down at my black shoes as more tears rolled down my face. "No I'm not. I swear! I just wanted you to be closer, so I could take care of you like a cool older bro would," Shawn replied, while slowly guiding me towards his own table, as if I wouldn't notice.

"Really?" I asked, a bit hopeful. I loved my older brother, and I was sad if I lost him forever like some purebloods would if they were sorted in something else that the family wasn't in. "Yes. So could you sit down over here for a few years with me?" he asked, his brown eyes hopeful. "For a few minutes, yes. Years, no," I said, drying my tears stained cheeks with the sleeve of my robes. I sat down next to him, as his twin friends sat on his other side. And don't ask me where they came from, cause I had no idea! They popped out of no where.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" asked a female voice, the owner sitting in front of me. "My brother," I said, and I looked up to see Hermione, with her own bag slung on her shoulder. "Ah. And where's your book bag?" she asked again, looking at my own bare shoulder. "In my room. I'll get before I head to class," I said, waving my hand around. Then the side next to me creaked, as weight landed on the polished wood. I looked over and saw my other new friend, Neville. "Hey," I said, waving my hand a little. He nodded, and blushed some, as if he was having trouble doing something. "H-Hello, Emma," he stuttered, his blush darkening. I wonder why...

**How was it? Good? Bad? SO-SO? Something? ANSWER ME PEOPLE THAT ACTUALLY STILL LIKE THE HARRY POTTER SERIES! Cause I really want to know, since I don't think anyone likes it any more since the movies ended.:( And since the pottermore cite came out, some people started to like it again...**

**-cows4ever**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Hey peoples! It's been awhile, no? Well, I decided to update a chapter for The Herbology Lover's Lover for my friend, who I have introduced to the idea of fanfictions. I have predicted that in the next few years, she shall have at least read about 30 stories completely. And yes, I mean 30. It would be more, if she wasn't going to do full IB in high school~**

**I, the wonderful and beautiful cows4ever, do not and will not own Harry Potter and his pals, his enimies, his frenimies, or any other word that has to do with the book. Including the plot. It all goes to J.K. Rowling. I own Emma, Shawn, and any other character that does not exist in the entire series of HP**

**Chapter Five**

_*Time skip about 2 years. Emma and friends are all third years, her brother being a fifth year*_

"Emma! Over here!" a voice called out. I looked over to where the loud sound came from, to see Hermione standing with her cart next to her. "Hermione!" I called back, a smile on my face. She smiled back, giving me a large toothy grin. I set my luggage down at the drop off and made my way past rushing parents and students to get to my friend.

"Emma! How are you! It's been forever since school let out. I want to know everything you did this summer, just to catch up," my bushy haired friend said, her brown eyes twinkiling with excitement. "Okay. Well, I went to Germany again with my family to visit an uncle, on my dad's side, who was about to get married, and during the ceremony, when the groom goes and takes the garter from the bride, Shawn caught it! He was blushing like mad when it landed in his face!" I said, laughing as I remembered the tomato red face of my brother as he, and many other single teenage boys grouped together to try and catch the stretchy thing, had accidently caught it on his face instead of the hands.

"Really?! That must have been a hilarious sight!" Hermione giggled, and tryed to smother her laughter with her hands while my brother suddenly passed by with his own cart in hand. "It was. So what did you do this summer? Did I miss anything?" I asked, pushing a strand of brown hair back behind my ear as I looked at my friend expectantly. Some happiness escaped from her eyes, but not much that if you didn't look hard enough you wouldn't see it. "Well, I got a cat from Diagon Alley. He's the most sweetest kitty you have ever met. His name's Crookshanks, and he's right here," Hermione said, and she moved out from in front of her cart, which I realized she was standing in front of now, to show a ginger cat with a scrunched up face looking up at us with his orange eyes. "He's adorable~!" I cried, and went to reach down to pet him. I stroked his soft fur through the bars while asking," Did anything else happen?"

"Well, yes. There's an escaped criminal. His name's Sirius Black. Have you heard of him?" Hermione asked, and I looked up at her. She seemed slightly worried. It showed clearly in her eyes. I knew it wasn't worry about me since I never really caused much trouble, but I knew it was from someone she met with daily, either during the break or at school. "The name does sound familiar. Is he someone important I should worry about?" I asked. "Not really. But I would suggest to stay with a friend. I heard he sided with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and he escaped from a prison full of dementors! I read about them. They suck out your happiness and leave you super depressed," Hermione said.

"That doesn't sound pleasant."

"It really isn't," my friend said, and the whistle to the maroon train next to us blew. "Oh! I got to get going. I'll see you at school okay?" the bushy haired girl said. "Yeah! At school!" I said, and we went our seperate ways.

We arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at about dinner time by driven carriages that no one could see. I walked in with a girl I knew from a few classes I had with her in the past, and we seem like good friends. To me at least. Her name was Misty Smith. She's Muggleborn and she's a Ravenclaw, and an orphan. I've never met one like that, so it was interesting to learn a little about her.

We talked a little more about dragons, which was brought up by when I said that a carriage needed one to keep us warm. It's freezing out there!

Once the two of us entered the Great Hall, Misty and I went our seperate ways to our tables that were given to us not so long ago. "Hello Elaine," I greeted to my old dorm mate. "Hello Emma," she said back. I sat next to her, and waited until everyone, including the professors and first years, settled down and we could all eat. But before the Head Master, Professor Dumbledor, allowed the feast to begin, he gave a little speech.

He said the usual, about how the Forbbiden Forest was forbbiden, the seventh level was forbbiden, and he hoped to have a great new school year, before something new came up. Well, a few somethings. "I would like to welcome," the silver bearded man said," two new Professors. Professor Kettleburn, the Care of Magical Creatures professor, has retired to live the rest of his life with what ever is left of his limbs. Taking his place, is Rubius Hagrid, our Games Keeper." The Great Hall erupted with applause and whistles, making the half-giant red in the face and stand up, nearly taking the table with him. As the applause and wolf-whistles died down, Professor Dumbledor continued with his speech. "And taking the place for Professor for Defence against the Dark Arts is Remus Lupin."

Whispers went around the Hall, and a loud applause was heard too, but not as loud as before. I was starting to get hungry and slightly missed the last part of his speech. Somehing about dementors and the escaped convict from Azkaban.

Then that's where my stomach became happy. The feast began!

The next few days were the hardest every year. Getting back into the routine of getting up early and doing homework every night was a hassle. Though there was a few things I did enjoy. One was the I was able to take Care of Magical Creatures this year, and I saw the most magnificent creatures ever! I was in a group that was mixed between Griffendors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws. There was not as many people that do this course than the required for the school year, so out group was a little big and mixed.

Anyways, when I woke up that morning, I didn't expect to see a beautiful Hippogriff. I've only seen them in pictures that mum has in her old books from school and they were always in black and white. But seeing this wonderful creature... it was something that would always stick in my head through the next years. His featheres started at his head, where he had a beak, and moved down his front and then his feathers turned into a pelt and he had hooves. The Hippogriff, or Buckbeak as Professor Hagrid called him, was a mixture between gray, light gray, and white, with some black here and there mostly on his feathers.

Another thing that I did enjoy, was Herbology with Neville. I knew he wasn't very good at some other courses in school, but I always liked how he was with the plants. I was good too, but not as good as he and my mum are. Sometimes, whenever I watched him (AND NOT CREEPILY!) I would get a little jealous. But that's because I always wanted to be like that. And that's just me.

And sometimes the homework was fun. But not by much... There was just sooooooo many!

Will I ever get used to the homework?

**So how was it my pupils? My minions? My scallywags? Followers?**

**. I'll stop now...**


End file.
